


Just Dance

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for the prompt: so lbr oscar isaac and domhnall gleeson are p much married irl [i would add links to some shenanigans but im on mobile] so hux/poe anyone? in a not rapey situation </p><p>like maybe hux and poe knew each other at some point? and hux is super tired of poe blowing his shit up but he cant bring himself to kill him</p><p>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=811322#cmt811322</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

Hux receives the visitor at his door silently. The other man grins, shrugging off his travelling coat and draping it over the back of the nearest chair, only for Hux to snatch it up and hang it on the proper hook.  
  
"Nice." Poe hums, looking around him. Hux watches as he runs his fingers over every surface of the room. Poe sighs, frowning. "So are we gonna do our usual dance this time or are we gonna just get right to it?"  
  
Hux huffs. "I wasn't aware we had a 'usual dance'." The tension he'd felt coiled in his gut unfurls.  
  
Poe moves towards him. "Of course we do. It always starts like this." Gently, he takes Hux by the wrist, bringing his hand to rest on his cheek. "And then I do this." Leaning over slowly, giving Hux time to pull away, he kisses him.  
  
"After that?" Hux whispers, kissed drunk when they part.   
  
Poe smiles. Pulling him close by the waist, undressing him with practiced ease. He continues to kiss Hux, walking him backwards to the bed in the corner even as they shed their clothes haphazardly.   
  
Hux falls back with an ungainly tumble. Poe looms over him, raking his blunt fingernails down the front of Hux's naked torso. Watching the slender man shiver at the attention he is receiving, Poe captures the bitten off moan when he brings his hand to palm at Hux's erection.  
  
"And this is the best part." He growls. "This is where we get to me fucking you and you screaming my name."  
  
Hux arches, spreading his legs.


End file.
